1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to a functional ankle for a prosthetic limb and more particularly to a functional ankle which supplies the minimum basic motion for an artificial foot of a lower extremity prosthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present prosthetic devices encompass some form of the solid ankle cushion heel, hereinafter referred to as "SACH", which is comprised of a solid ankle, with no functional movement, which is attached to the foot. In the SACH foot the functional movement is provided by a soft heel that deflects under a load, allowing the foot to adapt to terrain or loads applied by the amputee. Functionally, this foot is inadequate since it does not provide rotation about the long axis of the wearer's leg.